This invention pertains generally to a constant-voltage power supply circuit, and more particularly to a constant voltage power supply circuit suitable for a horizontal deflection circuit in a television receiver.
In prior art television receivers, a DC voltage obtained by rectifying and smoothing an AC input power voltage is directly supplied to the horizontal deflection circuit. In this case the voltage supplied to the horizontal deflection circuit will vary upon variations in the input power voltage or current through a high-voltage load and result in variations in deflection current, hence width of a television screen. Further, more power is required in the horizontal deflection circuit.